Considering Everything
by Chickee1
Summary: Takes place after Rory's graduation R/R PLz
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Gilmore Girls  
  
Summary: Takes place after Rory's graduation.  
  
Pairing: L/L  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Title: Considering Everything  
  
Author: chickee15  
  
E-mail: chickee15@hotmail.com  
  
After the ceremony had taken place Luke and Lorelai were standing by the fountain waiting for Rory. Just then she came running up to them giving her mom and Luke a hug. "You know Rory this building is great, and so are you" Luke said giving her another hug. "Thanks Luke, I really appreciate you coming here". Rory said with a smile on her face. "Well, I though it was the least I could do. Plus I feel like I've been through this whole Chilton thing with you." Lorelai smiled watching the two of them act like father and daughter. "Oh and Rory I have something for you." Luke said pulling a medium size velvet box from his pocket. "Luke you didn't have to get me anything, I mean you being here is the greatest gift you could ever give me" Luke smiled as he handed Rory the box. As Rory opened it, a huge smile came across her face, giving Luke yet another hug. "Rory what is it?" asked her mother looking to see what Luke had given her daughter. "Mom, Luke gave me a locket" she said pulling it out of the case. It was a beautiful gold locket, with a heart shape on the front. "It was my mother's locket, she told me to give it to someone whom I care about a lot, and well Rory your that someone. Now there are no pictures in it, I thought I would leave that up to you". Rory and Lorelai looked as if they were both going to cry. "Here let me help you" Luke said as he lifted Rory's hair to hook the ends together. Rory turned around showing them how it looked. "It's so beautiful" Lorelai said as she placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. Just than Emily came walking up to the three of them "Just the people I was looking for, I want the three of you to bunch together so I can get a picture. Rory in the middle, Luke and Lorelai on each side". For once Luke didn't object, he stood to the right of Rory as Lorelai stood to the left. After Emily had taken the picture Rory went to talk with her grandmother, leaving Luke and Lorelai to talk. "You know Luke, Rory is going to cherish that locket for life. I'll be surprised if she even takes it off." Smiling at him. Luke looked kind of embarrassed "It was the least I could do, I care about her a lot and I was just doing what my mother told me to do" Lorelai let out a slight chuckle, "so you're still a mama's boy". The both of the laughed, just than Lorelai mentioned his trip. "So if I don't see you, have fun on your trip with Nicole". Luke looked down at his feet, than back into Lorelai's eyes "Do you think it's a good idea...I mean considering everything that has happened between us?" Lorelai didn't know what to say, for once talking to Luke she was speechless, no smart ass comment. She looked around, like she was trying to find an escape route but didn't find such luck. All she found was Luke looking at her. "Yeah". 'Yeah' that was all she could say, not knowing how to react to that. Just than she wanted to tell him not to go, she wanted to tell him how she felt but was too scared. This would be her only chance to do that, she and Rory would be leaving tomorrow to Europe and she wouldn't see Luke in 2 months. But 'yeah' that was her response and Luke was just going to have to accept that. "Okay, I guess I was worried about nothing. When are you and Rory leaving?" "Early, we've deiced to leave at 6am" Luke smiled "Well in that case, I'll see you in 2 months Lorelai" Giving her a hug, he walked off towards his truck. Heading back to the quiet diner and empty apartment.  
  
Luke was wiping down the tables in the diner when she came in. He heard the bell jingle, knowing for some reason that it was her, he turned around with a big smile hoping that she had come there to tell him to not go, to stay with her, to love her. But what he got was totally unexpected. "Lorelai hi, what's up?" he asked Looking around thinking as to what she was doing here, she looked up into his beautiful eyes, "Luke I just wanted to tell you something, before you go on your trip...." There was along pause, it felt like forever. "What?" This was it, she was going to say something to him that would leave him puzzled. It wasn't what she had planned but its how things worked out. "Don't get engaged". With saying that she walked out, leaving him speechless. He wanted to run after her, but what would he say? He stood there watching her walk away, wishing that he could do what his heart had been telling him for years to do.  
  
There it was done, she had told Luke not to get engaged but what did she expect now? For him to go on his trip and think of nothing but her? Lorelai was leaving in less than 5 hours, she was pretty much packed up as she looked around her bed room. Looking at her clock she realized that it was only 1am. She couldn't sleep, all she could do was think about Luke. She walked downstairs, walking buy the phone stand she saw the picture that her mother had taken of her and Rory with Luke. She smiled as she looked at the picture, they looked so happy, like on big happy family. Lorelai headed back to her room hoping to get some sleep before they headed out.  
  
Luke has been sitting on the couch since he could remember. He couldn't sleep at all, all he could think about was what Lorelai meant by "Luke don't get engaged". 'Does she not want me to as Nicole to marry me? I didn't plan on it, do I love Nicole or do I love Lorelai?' so many questions had gone through his head, but the one that had made sense was that he had to tell Lorelai how he felt before she left. But first he had to call Nicole, he had to let her know that he wasn't going to go on the trip with her, he had to let it know that it was over. Breaking up with someone was hard, but when he called Nicole it didn't seem all that hard. "Nicole, hi it's Luke. Yeah sorry it's late. I just though that I would let you know that I can't go on the trip with you." There was a long uncomfortable silence, finally Nicole spoke. "Luke it's over, I mean your great and all but I think that someone else has captured your heart." With that she hung up. Luke was relived but also a little mad at himself for what he did, I mean what if things with Lorelai didn't work out? Than what would he do? All he could do was hope. He looked up at the clock hanging on his wall, 4 hours had passed. Lorelai and Rory would be leaving in an hour. He quickly pulled his jeans and a t- shirt heading towards the door he grabbed his leather coat and keys hoping to catch Lorelai before she left.  
  
Rory and Lorelai had packed up the jeep with all their bags. "Rory hunny, do you have the cd's?" she yelled from the living room. Just than Rory came out of her room caring the cd case, "Yeah I have them. Mom I'm going to quickly run over and see Lane. I told her that I would stop by before I left and say good-bye" Lorelai nodded "Okay, I'll wait here"  
  
Luke drove up to the Gilmore house, seeing that the jeep was still there he headed towards the door. 'What was he going to say to her?' at this point in time Luke wished that he was considered what he was going to say to her. Maybe he could just say 'Lorelai I love you'. Just as he was about to knock on the door it opened. There standing in front of him was Lorelai, 'god she looks beautiful' he didn't know a woman could look so good this early in the morning. "Luke, hi what are you doing here?" She asked him as she stepped towards him closing the door behind her. 'Come on Luke, just tell her' he thought to himself. "Lorelai, at the graduation when I asked you if you thought it was a good idea to go on the trip with Nicole considering everything....what I meant to say was.." 'Oh boy Luke.come on just tell her.' He didn't know what to say so instead of words he placed his hands on the side of the head, leaning down towards her he placed a nice sweet kiss on the lips. To his surprise he didn't pull back, instead he drew closer to him. It had felt like hours before they finally pulled apart, "So burger boy, you were saying?" He smiled at her, "I'm not going on that trip with Nicole, and in fact I broke up with her at 1 this morning. But this doesn't mean that I want you to cancel your trip. It means that when you get home, I'm going to be waiting right here" Lorelai looked as if she was going to cry, he had broken up with Nicole to be with her, not knowing what the outcome would be. "Luke, I love you". Luke grabbed her, giving her a hug and kissing her passionately. "I love you too Lorelai".  
  
The End..I've been thinking on how I could write a story to do with the season finale and this is what I came up with so let me know GOOD/BAD R/R 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Gilmore Girls Summary: You read how I wanted the season finale to be.well here's how I think the premier should go Pairing: L/L Rating: PG Title: Good to be back Author: Chickee15 E-mail: chickee15@hotmail.com Note: The first bit is in 3rd person but will change.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been just over 2 months since Lorelai and Rory had left to go backpacking through Europe, but to Luke it had felt like forever. He had kept himself busy over the 2 months, he had closed the diner for a few weeks and had gone to see how Jess was doing, and also he had gone and did some fishing. Finally the time had come when the she would be returning to him, and like he had promised before she left, he would be waiting for her on her front porch. Luke couldn't remember how long he'd been sitting on the steps, when he had looked at his watch it was 7am. He had closed the diner for the entire day giving Caesar the day off, so that he would be with Lorelai every moment.  
  
Lorelai and Rory were moment from their house, driving through the town of Stars Hallow it had seemed to quiet, course mind you it was 7am. As they were driving by Luke's, Rory noticed that it was closed. Rory was happy when her mom had told her that she and Luke were in love, Rory had laughed and told her mom it was about time. Lorelai thought as to where Luke could have been just as on most of her trip she had thought about him, wondering what he was doing, if he was okay.  
  
Luke had been thinking but was disrupted by the sound of a vehicle approaching. His only thought was 'finally'. He rose to his feet stuffed his hands in his pocket and leaned against the post acting as if he had just gotten there.  
  
As Lorelai pulled around the corner, coming to their driveway Rory noticed a huge smile come across her face. As she looked forward she saw what her mom was smiling at, it was Luke. Luke was smiling, as he started to walk down the steps as he saw Lorelai getting out of the vehicle.  
  
"Luke...I missed you so much" she said as she started to run towards him. Luke opened his arms, embracing her into a hug along with a passionate kiss. "Lor..I'm so glad that your home, I missed you too".  
  
Just than Rory came out of the vehicle approaching the two of them. "Mom I'm glad that we're home and I can tell that they two of you have missed each other but don't I get a hug from Luke too? I mean I've been gone just as long as you" She said with a smile. And with hearing that Luke and Lorelai broke their embrace and Luke gave Rory a hug. "It's good to have you home Rory", he said. "Yah, it's good to be home Luke. I missed you" she said with a smile. After all the hugging, Luke helped them bring their bags into the house. Now helping them unpack, well he was going to leave that up to them. Lorelai and Rory were just starting to unpack Rory's things when Luke stood in the doorway and asked them if they wanted breakfast. Lorelai walked up to him placing a kiss on his lips and said "if you don't mind, we would love breakfast." Luke smiled returning the kiss, "You think I would have asked if I didn't want too?" Lorelai just smiled as she turned to see Rory with a smirk on her face. "Would you two like me to leave so that you can be alone?" she said. Lorelai looked back at Luke who was still standing there a little embarrassed and answered. "Maybe in a bit, but don't worry when we want to be alone we'll let you know" Luke returned to the kitchen not wanting to hear anymore of that conversation.  
  
"That was great Luke thank you", Rory said as she stood clearing the table.  
  
"Your welcome, so how much more unpacking do you have to do?" he asked Lorelai took his hand in hers and gave him a sad look, while Rory answered the question. "Well I'm almost done, but we still have to unpack mom's things which could take a while, but anyway I'm going to head over to Lane's. I told her I'd come over when I got home. I'll see you two later".  
  
Both Luke and Lorelai said 'bye' to Rory as she headed out the door. "Lorelai do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Luke asked. Lorelai smiled "Luke Danes are you asking me out on a date?" Blushing a little Luke smiled and nodded his head, "Yes, well I was thinking we've already told each other that we love each other and we haven't even been out on a date. I thought it would be nice" Lorelai got up, walked towards him than giving him a passionate kiss. "Yes, I would love to go out on a date with you. Pick me up at seven o'clock." Luke once again nodded his head gave her a quick kiss than headed back to his apartment.  
  
Seven O'clock had come around fairly fast. Rory was still with Lane, but Lorelai had called her to let her know that she and Luke were going out for dinner and would be back later on that night.  
  
Luke drove up to the house, acting as if he was 16 and going out on his first date. He was wearing nice black dress pants, the black sweater that Lorelai had bought for him and his leather jacket, he stepped up to the door where it had just opened and Lorelai looking more beautiful than ever was standing in the door frame smiling at him. "Wow...Lor you look great" Luke said as he gave her a kiss. "Not looking so bad your self burger boy. I see those clothes I bought you did finally come in handy." She said. Smiling not knowing what to say, "You ready to go?" Lorelai held out her hand and Luke took it in his, leading her to the passenger side of the truck. Having no clue as to where she was going, she didn't care. All she cared about was being with the man she loved.  
  
I tried to do a better job on this one...R/R please let me know what you think....if I get good reviews I may add on another chapter. 


End file.
